


y cada herida tiena la forma de tu boca

by alwaysayes



Series: things you said [2]
Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Danish! Dex, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, trans! dex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-22
Updated: 2016-12-22
Packaged: 2018-09-11 02:25:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,412
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8950141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alwaysayes/pseuds/alwaysayes
Summary: dex and nursey are dating, dex is a danish exchange student and he goes back home, nursey needs attention.(prompt:  things you said when there were miles between us  )





	

**Author's Note:**

> title is a neruda quote - it means " and every wound has  
> the shape of your mouth." 
> 
> liv ([ tumblr ](https://dryerdex.tumblr.com) / [ twitter ](https://twitter.com/willjpoindexter) ) and i were talking about ldr nurseydex, because of [ this playlist thread i made ](https://twitter.com/nurseyschill/status/811359712692334592).

_ things you said with too many miles between us _

 

**dex:** hey

**der:** i know its out of the blue and random but i miss you so much and it hasnt even been that long but fuck!!! will!!! its so weird not being able to just text you and have you come over to my dorm and kiss me and hold me all night and i just!!!!!!!!!!!! fucking miss you its only been a week but i want you to come back i miss you and your stupid freckles and nose and eyes and your stupid fucking everything !!!! i fucking love you so much but oh god why did you have to go back i miss you so much,,, i know this is so random and out of the blue but oh my god ,,,, i miss being able to chirp you in real life and like…. being able to see you on a regular basis that isnt just a skype call that gets fucked up by time zones and i just……… miss you im sorry im sappy and i know im a poet but i literally cant put into words how much i love and miss you and i wish there wasnt so much space between us and i fucking miss you and kissing your stupid face because i fucking love you so much and i want to see you again and i miss you!!!!!!!!!!!!!! so much please come back

**dex:** i know you miss me, i fucking miss you too, asshole

**dex:** if there were a way for me to come back i would and i would never leave even as much as i love my home the only room with a view is a room with you in it and i just. fucking love you so s o so so sosos so sos so sos s so so so so so much and there is literally nothing i wouldnt give to be able to hold you soon because i love you and you are honestly the light of my life. 

**der:** i love you

**der:** i should come visit you

**dex:** i dont want my family to know about you

**dex:** god that sounds so so so shitty i just miss you so much and i dont want them to ruin that. they know im dating someone but they dont know its a) a boy, or b) you . i love and miss you so much and i wish i could see you soon but i just… dont want them to know. im not out to them as gay and i just. dont want them to know for a while.

**dex:** maybe i could pick up some extra work and come visit and stay for the summer

**der:** im paying for your flights both ways you have no choice let me do this for you okay

**dex:** derek

**der:** let me do this for you.

**dex:** fine

/

**der:** DEX OH MY GOD SOMEONE SAW ONE OF MY POEMS AND MESSAGED ME ON TUMBLR AND STARTED TALKING TO ME!!!! IM SO HAPPY I HAVE ANOTHER FRIEND

**dex:** IM SO HAPPY FOR YOU

**dex** _changed_ **der** ’ _s nickname to_ **my successful loving bf**

**my successful loving bf:** i love you so much. 

**dex:** i love you more than you know and im not a poet and im a shit writer if it isnt coding but your laugh makes me so happy and you make me so happy. i love you.

**my successful loving bf:** i love you and youre better than any poem i could ever write and your stars are freckles and they make the prettiest constellations that i trace with my fingers and when you laugh my entire world is set aflame and god. you are my universe ad i love you. if i could take the entire galaxy and give it to you, i would. you sometimes underestimate yourself and it drives me crazy (its not the only thing you do that drives me crazy ;)) and i love you so much i dont htink you know

**dex:** god i wish there wasnt this much space between us i want to kiss you so hard

**my successful loving bf:** also i am . so fucking drunk. imgonna be honest i love you een more when im drunk because i dont kniw why but/  love  you

**dex:** you arent drinking alone are you? 

**my successful loving bf:** ……….. anyway

**dex:** derek

**my successful loving bf:** im sorry i just miss you and i ws sad so i smoked a joint but then i wasnt Enough so i drank like half a bottle of wine but like ,, im fine just a little bit sad and i just. want you back here!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 

**dex:** i love you too derek i just . it makes me so sad when you drin k alone because i KNOW that when youre drinking alone youre angry or sad or upset and it makes me angry because someone obviously hurt yo and thats why youre drinking alone and 

**my successful loving bf:** can you skpye me

**dex:** of course

**dex:** i love you

“Hey, babe.” Dex murmured when Nursey came on screen.

“Dex,” Nursey said softly.

“I’m gonna go ahead and ask you why you’re drinking.”

“Will, it’s because I miss you so much. And I wanna hug you and kiss you and fall asleep with you and I just . Fucking miss you, Will. I miss you so much and I know I’ve said this so many times but oh my god I wanna be able to touch you and just… exist in life with you and  _ why can’t you be here _ .” Nursey let out a quiet sob and curled further into the blanket wrapped around him.

“Hey, Der. It’s okay. I miss you too, so much, and I wish I could be there with you right now but I can’t and I wish I could. I love you, so much.”

“Will, can you sing for me? That one song that you sang the last night I stayed over? The danish lullaby.”

Dex cleared his throat and then opened his mouth to sing.

“ _ Nu er solen gået i seng, _

_ udenfor står natten på spring. _

_ Vi skal sove nu, _

_ vi skal hvile vores krop, _

_ for i morgen skal vi op. _

_ Nattens stilhed sænker sig ned, _

_ alt bli'r roligt, alt ånder fred. _

_ Vi skal sove nu, _

_ vi skal hvile vores krop, _

_ men i morgen står vi op. _

_ Til en dejlig dag med musik, _

_ kammerater, leg og lidt slik. _

_ Vi skal sove nu, _

_ vi skal hvile vores krop, _

_ nu er månen stået op. _ ”

“Thank you.” Nursey said softly.

“Hey, Der. Drink some water, okay? And go to sleep. I love you.” 

Nursey nodded sleepily.

“I love you so much, starboy.”

“I love you too, softie.” 

They both hung up and Nursey drifted off, falling asleep.

/

**my successful loving bf:** im so sorry for last night

**dex:** hey its okay to be sad

**my successful loving bf:** but its not i have to be chill 100% of the time because people need to be able to rely on me 

**dex:** you dont have to be there for everyone until you can be there for yourself. you dont have to be there for them if you dont think you can. i love you so much derek and it is okay to be sad sometimes

**dex:** you dont have to be chill. you never have to be chill. and i know you think you have to be because of what other people say but derek

**dex:** you DONT HAVE TO BE

**dex:** i fucking love you so goddamn much you fool

**my successful loving bf:** i am so in love with you

**my successful loving bf:** can you make an audio of you singing that song for me?

**dex:** of course der

**my successful loving bf:** i love u…so much youre so good to me im in Love

//

**samwell meme hockey**

**nursey:** guys gals nonbinary pale i am fucking GAY for william poindexter i fucking love him so much

**ransom:** foiiiiiine

**nursey:** :c

//

**dex:** hey derek guess what

**dex:** im coming to new york this summer

**dex:** i got an internship 

**dex:** and i can stay with you the entire fucking summer and im gonna enroll in samwell

**dex:**  i love you i love you i love you i love you i love you

**dex** _ changed  _ **my successful loving bf** _ ’s nickname to  _ **der bear**

**der bear:** SHIT!!!!!!!!! REALLY???????????

**der bear:** I GET TO SEE YOU!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

**der bear:** i love you so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so so much.

**dex:** im so ((((((-:

**der bear:** im so happy i love you so much jesus im fucking GAY

**dex:** i love you i cat wait to see you i love you so much

**dex:** ill be able to wake up with you in your fancy brownstone and kiss you and sleep in the same bed as you and eat breakfast with you and dance with you in the oven lights at four am when were both stoned amd we can. just. coexist. and i fucking love that we have the chance. 

**dex:** did i tell you i was born in the states? i lived in maine for seven years and then i had to move to denmark becuse of my grandparents and thats why im mostly fluent in english

**dex:** i lived in denmark for three years, nd then maine for seven, then when i was ten i had to move back to denmark, and then i got this opportunity to go to samwell and i took it up and then i met you

**der bear:** !!! you never told me that 

**der bear:** i love you thats so cool

**dex:** i can't wait to hold you derek

**der bear:** i love you,,

**dex:** im gonna get to hold you and kiss you and SQUEEZE that good hockey ass

**der bear:** shsjshshsus

**dex:** i love you so much

**der bear:** honestly? you can squeeze this hockey ass whenever 

**dex:** i love you

**der bear** _ changed  _ **dex** _ ’s nickname to  _ **ass squeezer**

**ass squeezer** _ changed  _ **ass squeezer** ’ _ s nickname to  _ **dex**

**dex** _ changed  _ **der bear** ’ _ s nickname to  _ **hand kink**

**hand kink:** i cant even argue 

**hand kink** _ changed  _ **dex’** _ s nickname to  _ **oral fixation**

**oral fixation:** I CANT ARGUE

**oral fixation:** i literally destroyed three pencils in one class

**hand kink:** I WAS ON SKYPE WITH YOU THAT ONE TIME ND YOU WERE PLAYING GUITAR FOR ME AND I HAD TO TURN MY CAMERA OFF AND MY MIC SO I COULD KILL MY BONER 

**oral fixation:** WHEN WE WERE BOTH AT THE HAUS AND YOU KEPT LICKING YOUR LIPS AND I HAD TO L E A V E.

**hand kink:** wAIT REALLY

**hand kink:** thats so funny hdjshs

**oral fixation** : i have to go to bed i love you derek

**oral fixation:** <3

/

**hand kink:** okay so i was chilling in the quad today

**hand kink:** and i fell into the river

**hand kink:** and i was about to go do all my laundry

**hand kink:** i had no clean clothes

**hand kink:** LUCKILY you left a jacket and pajama pants at my place

**hand kink:** thanks for blessin me

/

**hand kink:** heres me in ur hoodie amd my boxers lmao

**hand kink:** givehimaheartattack.jpg

**oral fixation:** im dead my bf is the cutest

**oral fixation:** also i love you

**hand kink:** ive gotta get to class soon but i havent even gotten out of bed

**hand kink:** idk im just Sad

**hand kink:** whatever i can always have someone else get the notes for me

**hand kink:** i cant remember how it feels to have you lying in my bed with your arms around me and i cant remember what your voice sounds like even though you called me a few days ago and i cant remember what you smell like and im immensely sad because i love and miss you and i cant remember what it feels like to have you with me anymore and im

**hand kink:** i need to see you

**hand kink:** im gonna fucking fly to denmark to see you and i miss you so much what the fuck

**oral fixation:** derek dont throw away your money for me

**oral fixationL** this was supposed to be a surprise but 

**oral fixation:** your team bought me plane tickets to come visit you and i was gonna surprise you at one of your slams

**oral fixation:** but seeing you talk like this made me want to tell you because i cant wait to see you

**oral fixation:** im not telling you when

**oral fixation:** but its soon

**oral fixation:** go to class, derek. i love you and i’ll see you soon

/

Derek stood onstage, microphone in hand.

“This is a poem called Oceans.”

He cleared his throat.

“ _ Why does there have to be oceans between us? _

_ Why are these oceans between us when the only thing that should come between us is our clothing when we need to touch? _

_ There are wounds on my heart and I hate to quote someone else but _

_ y cada herida tiena la forma de tu boca _

_ Because every wound on my heart represents a mark on my chest and neck that you left the night before you left _

_ And why are there oceans between us when they only thing that should be between us _

_ Is skin as we lie on your bed are your heart beats out of your chest. _

_ Why are these oceans between us when all I want is to smell _

_ Your dumb cologne _

_ And see your dumb smile _

_ And hear your voice in my ear _

_ And to be wrapped up in your arms _

_ while it rains outside my window. _

_ Why are there oceans between us?” _

When he walked offstage he caught someone’s eye, and his face lit up and he ran as fast as he could. 

When he was standing right in front of him his eyes went soft and a hand was raised to his cheek.

“Derek,”

“Will.”

Derek brushed a tear from his cheek as his boyfriend kissed his forehead and he melted into his touch.

“Come on,” Dex smiled. “Let’s go back to the Haus.”

They fell asleep on the biohazard green couch, and nobody even tried to wake them.

  
  
  
  


**Author's Note:**

> hit me up [ on tumblr ](http://zimmerguyy.tumblr.com) or [ twitter ](http://twitter.com/nurseyschill)
> 
> you can always hit me up to talk about my sweet gay boys who deserve the world!!


End file.
